yahooanswerspoopfandomcom-20200213-history
The Astrology Story Episode 6
=Astrological story episode 6: Titanic? = Make sure you click on the YouTube link, don't foolishly skip it. And I cut this story in half so my new clone can post the 2nd half. Quick summary on last episode: Pisces B and Scorpio went on a cruise trip, Pisces M showed up and seduced the Scorpio away. Cancer and Taurus also showed up Begin Pisces is heart-broken, she's very very salmonly heart-broken. On one hand, she sees her Scorpio man being stolen by another Pisces girl and now they're walking straight to the elevator, on the other hand she sees a shirtless Cancer dancing with a bunch of anorexic chicks near the swimming pool. She says "why? why? why? no one wants me now? no one loves me long time anymore...." *sob*....she's had enough, she wants to do something to get her minds off from this crazy water sign drama. She says, "I'm going straight to the buffet on the 7th deck and eat all the ice-cream there, that's what every women do in their post-breakup period! F*ck yeah!!" She goes in, someone on a table waves at her, she sees this high energized Taurus reading a newspaper and eating a bucket of beef. Pisces is confused and says "THATS BEEF!! Why are you eating your own kind?" Taurus stares at Pisces and showed her the daily horoscope section of the newspaper and says "LOOK! LOOK! It says Taurus will meet the man of her dream today!!!" Pisces quickly looks at her own sign, it says "you're about to encounter two bad lucks today" .... "oh great" says the Pisces. Taurus said she left her cow fur jacket in her room but says she's busy eating her own kind...so Pisces went down to her room to get it for her. Pisces walked into the elevator...slipped and accidentally clicked the "lowest deck" button.... it brought her all the way down,....then door opens. She sees alot of vehicles parked everywhere on this deck, then she hears someone moaning from a hummer h3. She approaches., the windows went foggy., but she can still see two people inside -> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twox41xO-… IT'S PISCES M AND HER SCORPIO MAN!!!!!!! Pisces B is shocked, broken down and cried, then quickly ran back to the elevator. But wait, what' really happened in the hummer was that the Pisces M was physically abusing the Scorpio, he tried to call out for help, but his scream was too girly, no one could hear him...and he tried to write on the foggy window...he wrote: 'SAVE ME! SOMEONE'S HUMMING ON MY SMALL PP! HELP! SOS!! AHHHH!!" Back to Pisces B, she is in the elevator but got lost again, door's open, went to the hallway, went into Taurus's room. BUT... "WHAT??????" a naked Cancer is standing there, "THIS ISN'T TAURUS'S ROOM, WTF?"............, Cancer yelled at the Pisces and told her to draw a portrait of him. Pisces says" shouldn't you be drawing me, it's more romantic this way!" Cancer says "NO! ME!! ME!! ME!!"....yes, the self-absorbing Cancer kept swearing like an emo f*ck., Pisces finally agrees and starts drawing him........... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QND7DrOY… "Pisce! Cmon! Start drawing! Damn it, are you daydreaming about me being Iron Man again?" ....Pisces wakes up and apologzes, then starts drawing. An hour later, Pisces finished. She says "wake up, Cancer, I know you felt asleep but I'm done" ........, he looks at the portrait, and screams: "WTF? Why are my golden nipples so long ?!?!?! " Pisces argued and says "your nips were growing extremely long for the past hour" ...........Cancer remembers and says, "oh yeah, I think I took the AIR brand viagara, thats why. The last time I took it at the beach, my nips were massive long! --> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xgNXkVeT… Bottom of Form Pisces finished and left the room and mumbled saying: "wait, I just had two bad luck then right? The Scorpio-Pisces sex scene and Cancer drawing scene...UGH! Damn it!" Pisces cries again...(you pisces stop being a big baby cmon) ....she is very upset and starts walking like a heart-broken zombie back straight up to the top deck to meet Taurus. She went up, and saw Taurus at the cruise ship bow. Taurus was high and drunk, standing up there and she was doing this --> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-W76OXqAgc. "I'M THE QUEEN BEE OF THE WORLD!!!!!! F*CKERS!!!!!" ...., Taurus screams, but slipped and uh oh, she's about to fall ...........OH NO! -> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBUsuNBWVus ........, shut up kool aid guy..., when she's about to hit the ground, a stranger ran up and caught her., it quickly became a romantic scene, the innocent sweet Taurus fell into the hands of a romantic stranger........, she closes her eyes and her heart was pounding fast, she mumbles: "this must be what the astrology was saying, I'm saved by a handsome guy!!" she opens her eyes, she sees the stranger's face and she stutters: "you're...you're..., YOU'RE....?" The stranger says "yes, it's me, I did not want to save you, but I'm annoyed by everyone around here, they keep saying this person compatibles with that person, blah blah blah, I know I'm the smartest one here, everything I say is logical, even though I'm ugly, homoerotic, and I have a beautiful brother at home, but...I am what I am. I'm proud of my sexuality." ........, Taurus replies: "is this a miracle, am I going to fall in love with this man"........the stranger says: "No, *evil hitler laugh* muuahhhahhhaahahahha ........one more thing, astrology.........is....................… Dude, it's Ellen! Taurus is shocked, so was Pisces., .....what's going to happen next? somewhere not far far away on the sea, there's a huge iceberg., uh oh........is this cruise going to hit it and breaks in half? Tune in next time on Astrological story episode 7. Source(s): powerfully-amazing cancer